Fantendo Kart Ultra
Fantendo Kart Ultra is a game in the Fantendo Kart (series) made by EEA Inc., Steli Entertainment, Flame Sports, and APIM Group, Inc. as well as a few other companies that help by adding their characters. The game is for the Nintendo VR. Playable Characters This shows two lists of characters, one of 15 default characters, the other of 21 secret. There are 36 characters in total. Anyone has six stats, which differ in numbers of 1 to three: *' ' - The character's top speed, when riding a kart or bike. This doesn't affect off-road travel. *' ' - How heavier the character is, how stronger he or she is to bump a lighter character away. *' ' - If a character has a high acceleration, he or she reaches reaches his or her top speed faster. *' ' - This is how tight a character turns usually. *' ' - This is how tight characters turn when drifting or Power Sliding. *' ' - The character's top speed in grass, sand, rocky or rugged paths, shallow waters, or anything else which is off-road. This doesn't affect on-road travel The characters are also divided into four classes, based on the character's stats: *' ' - The character is average in at least three stats. These are good for the beginning player. *' ' - The character is very good in Speed and/or Off-Road, but not very well in either Weight or Handling, or both. *' ' - The character is great in Weight and/or Acceleration, but not that great in either Speed or Drift, or both. *' ' - The character is very well in Handling and/or Drift, but not very good in either Off-Road or Acceleration, or both. Note: As there are 36 characters, each class must contain nine character, to divide it fairly. If there are for example, ten Speed characters, but eight Skill, an owner of a Speed character must change the stats of his creation and must make it a Skill character, making it nine Speed and nine skill. Default Characters These characters are playable at the start of the game. Note: Anyone can edit the stats for their character, although they must add up to 12. Also, they can add their special item. Secret Characters These characters must be unlocked before players can play as them Note: Anyone can edit the stats for their character, although they must add up to 12. Also, they can add their special item and manners how to unlock. Karts & Bikes Coming Soon Courses This shows this game's courses, divided into two groups. The twenty race courses are divided into five groups, while the ten battle courses are mashed up in one. Race Courses Race courses are usually played in either Vs. mode or in Grand Prix mode. Grand Prix mode is a mode where one racer has to beat one cup (four courses) in once. Vs. Mode could be either played individual or in two teams. Options could be changed, making it possible to race infinite times on as many courses as the player wants. All cups can be played in 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, or 200cc. Note: Anyone can add a course, only one per series. IP Cup * ??? **??? *'Baka Circuit' **??? *'PushoPark Course' **A normal race track set in PushoPark in Pushopolis. Nothing special, besides the water where players can fall in. * Nightly Park **??? User Cup * Micool Circuit **A circuit similar to Mario Circuit for Mario Kart Wii and the new. It takes place in Micool's Castle Town where there are a bunch of houses where the residents live. You can even go inside Micool's Castle. But watch out for these guys or you will be sure to have your wheels spin out in no time. * Lava Mansion **??? * New Canvas **A drawn racetrack that is mostly simple, except that of paper airplanes and the native Sketchies. * Celtic Speedway **A Complex Street Circuit around Scottish Highland roads. The roads include a 20% rise and drop. Sysop Cup * Newcunner Island **??? * RedYoshi's Island **??? * Laser Tagged **??? * McBoo's Mansion **A course that goes though different rooms of McBoo's Mansion. Dark Boos can get in the way. Admin Cup *'Bow Prairie' **A sunset prairie course coming from future game Jack: Of All Trades. Looks like a simple course, but Praindians shoot with arrows at the racers and Buffaloes constantly walk on a certain part * ??? **??? * ??? **??? * Fissure **A shear cliff-side with a few skinny bridges with a drop that leads to certain death. Founder Cup * ??? **??? * ??? **??? * ??? **??? * ??? **??? Battle Courses Battle courses is usually played in Balloon Battle mode or in Coin Runners mode. Both could be played individual or in two teams. Note: Only users that are helping with the game can add to this list. * ??? **??? * ??? **??? * Dudle's Art Studio ** A large open studio that includes sticky paint and giant falling pencils and brushes. * Oldton's Lab **A laboratory which contains a screen that flashes different colors. A colored part gets invaded by Robunts when it's color shows. * ??? **??? * ??? **??? * Nnai-Sii Sanctuary **A temple with a huge gem, and Nnai-Sii and the Nic watching the battle. Sometimes, Heh-Zii invades and manipulates the course. * ??? **??? * ??? **??? * ??? **??? Items Coming Soon Online Play Coming Soon Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Racing Games Category:Fantendo Category:Flame Games Category:Fantendo games Category:Sports Games Category:"Peanut" Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Joint Projects Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:User Crossover Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo VR Category:Fantendo Kart Category:Fantendo Kart Series Category:Flame Sports